Noise Violation
by PsychoticDemonic
Summary: "Mattie, I'm gonna get you a stripper for your birthday. You know, hot girl in a slutty cop costume knocking on your door saying she's gonna have to arrest you and then starts taking off her clothes." "Make it a hot guy and you've got a deal." PruCan


PruCan—Noise Violation

"I can't believe the Maple Leafs are down 3-1," Canada groaned, his head falling back on the couch. Prussia snorted, his head settling back onto Canada's lap.

"That's always what happens. You should be used to it by now."

Canada stuck out his lower lip, taking another sip of Molson Dry. Prussia followed his lead, taking a swig of his Oettinger. They sat in silence as the clock ran out on the first period and a break started.

"Your birthday's coming up soon," Prussia stated. Canada nodded. Both nations took a sip from their bottles. "I'm gonna get you a stripper for your birthday."

Canada spit out his beer. "W-what?"

"A stripper, you know. Hot girl in a slutty cop costume knocking on your door saying she's gonna have to arrest you and then she starts taking off her clothes. A stripper."

Another gulp of alcohol. "Make it a hot guy and you have a deal," Canada responded, feeling just buzzed enough to not have as much shame. Prussia nodded, eyes closing as one of Canada's hands started to sift through his hair, nuzzling into his boyfriend's stomach.

….

The doorbell rang four days later on Canada's birthday. He looked up from the dishes he was washing, quickly toweling off his hands.

"I'm coming!" He called, moving towards the door, unlocking and opening it.

Prussia took a step forward, leaning against the doorjamb. "I'm here to…check out a noise violation," he said, twirling a pair of handcuffs around one of his gloved fingers. Canada gawked at Prussia's outfit, eyes wide and mouth open. The albino was wearing a tight navy blue shirt that tied together in the middle of his chest, a black tie dipping down into it. The gloves were tight and black leather, appearing almost of standard military issue. The pants were not really pants at all, more like a pair of underwear sticking skin tight to his hips and groin. Under the…pants/underwear was a pair of fishnet stockings, disappearing into calf-high, 3 inch heel pleather boots. Perched on top of his snow white hair was a police man hat, tilted back to let his red eyes blaze through.

"G- Gilbert?" Matthew stuttered, hands gesturing nervously in front of himself.

"That's Officer Beilschmidt to you."

"There's been no noise violation," Matthew said helplessly. Prussia leveled him a stare, one eyebrow raised. "…Officer Beilschmidt."

Prussia smirked, quickly grabbing Matthew's wrists and hooking them into the handcuffs. Canada looked down at his hands, eyes widening impossibly further. "There'll be one soon."

"…What?" Canada asked as Prussia closed the door and started pulling him through the house. "Where're you taking me?"

"Bedroom. Thought that was obvious."

"…Why are you dressed up like a cop?"

"I told you didn't I? This is your present. I said I was gonna get you a hot guy in a cop costume, and who's hotter than the awesome nation of Prussia?"

Gilbert opened the door to Matthew's bedroom, pushing the blond in ahead of him and into a chair against the wall. Gilbert stood in front of him, leaning forward at the waist to press his lips against the smaller nation's. Matthew shrunk away at first, eyes open. One of Gilbert's hands settled into his blond hair, pulling him closer, Canada finally returning the kiss. Prussia's tongue swept against his bottom lip, the blond's mouth opening to allow it in. The albino's quick hands opened the handcuffs, pulled Matthew's arms behind his back, and closed them again, with one of the chair's back slats hooked in, before the blond could react at all. Once he did notice, his eyes opened in surprise, trying to free his arms.

Prussia pulled away quickly, licking his lips once before moving across the room to Canada's old stereo. He conjured up a CD, popping it into the disc drive, then looking at Matthew over his shoulder.

_I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love, love's going to leave…_

Canada's mouth fell open in a gasp as Gilbert mouthed the words, ruby red eyes staring straight into his own violet eyes.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts…_

Gilbert turned around, pulling at the knot in his shirt, tugging it off easily and flinging it off one of his arms.

_I'm too sexy for Milan, too sexy for Milan, New York, and Japan…_

Prussia walked towards the seated blond, a devilish smirk on his lips.

'Well at least he doesn't do this for just anyone…' Matthew thought to himself, surprised he could manage any kind of coherent thought.

_ I'm too sexy for your party, too sexy for your party, the way I'm disco dancing…_

He started dancing then, grinding thin air, and Canada couldn't help wondering if he might do that same movement later, sans clothes of course.

_ I'm a model you know what I mean, and I do my little turn on the catwalk…_

Prussia turned and walked back to the other end of the room, his hips swaying and Canada almost whimpered at seeing his ass in the tight garments.

_ Yeah on the catwalk, on the catwalk yeah, I do my little turn on the catwalk…_

Prussia turned back to face him, cocking his hip and putting one of his hands on it, biting the tip of one of his gloves and pulling it off his hand with his teeth.

_ I'm too sexy for my car, too sexy for my car, too sexy by far…_

Now he untied his tie, letting it hang around his neck for a moment before it slid down his body to the floor of its own will.

_ I'm too sexy for my hat, too sexy for my hat…_

Gilbert stalked back across the room, pulling off his hat as he went, placing it atop of Canada's head, making sure to brush that errant curl as his hand pulled away. Matthew bit his lip to hold back a moan.

_ I'm a model you know what I mean, and I do my little turn on the catwalk…_

Gilbert once again turned and walked away, pulling off his remaining glove as he did, tossing it over his shoulder, where it landed on Matthew's lap.

_ Yeah on the catwalk, on the catwalk yeah, I shake my little tush on the catwalk…_

Prussia stopped, this time seeming to grind his ass into the air behind him, hands balancing on his hips.

_ I'm too sexy for my, I'm too sexy for my, I'm too sexy for my…_

He bent over at the waist, unbuckling and unzipping both his boots simultaneously, pulling down the fishnets as he did.

_ I'm a model you know what I mean, and I do my little turn on the catwalk…_

He stepped out of the boots and stockings as he walked back to Matthew, still managing to make his hips sway almost too much, as if he was going to overbalance himself.

_ Yeah on the catwalk, on the catwalk yeah, I shake my little tush on the catwalk…_

Gilbert balanced himself on Canada's thighs, looping his arms carefully around the other nation's shoulders and grinding forward into him. Matthew's head fell back, a small moan sliding past his lips.

_ I'm too sexy for my cat, too sexy for my cat, oh pussy, pu-pussy cat…_

Prussia leaned forward, lips pressing to the blond's neck, nipping and sucking at the delicate skin, still grinding to the rhythm of the song.

_ I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love, love's going to leave…_

Now Gilbert was whispering some of the words in Matthew's ear, calling him "my love", fingers pulling at the curl on his head.

_ And I'm too sexy for this song._

Prussia stopped his movements, just sitting in Canada's lap panting slightly.

"So how was it? Think I should go into this for a living?" The albino asked, his hot breath fanning over the blond's ear.

"No. Never let anyone else see it," Matthew breathed, eyes half closed. He swept his eyes over Prussia, stopping on his last piece of clothing. "You never took off your…pants."

"Thought I'd leave something for you to do," he murmured, finally undoing the handcuffs. Matthew pulled his hands forward quickly, gripping Prussia by his waist and carrying him over to his bed. "A little eager?" the albino asked, laughing slightly, as he was dropped onto the sheets.

"More than a little," Canada muttered, undoing the button at the top of the underwear-pants and pulling them down quickly, letting Prussia kick them off one leg.

"My little show was that good?" he asked, taking back his hat in order to pull Canada's shirt over his head and throwing it somewhere in the room.

"Do you need to ask?" was the reply as the albino's hand slid down to the other nation's pants, undoing the button and zip. Those were pulled down quickly, followed by the red and white boxers almost immediately. "Now who's eager?"

"Just shut up and tell me where your lube is," Prussia commented, pushing Matthew down onto the sheets and hovering over him. His lips descended onto one nipple, pulling it into his mouth and biting gently.

"Top-ah, top…I-I can't ta-ngh-lk when you d-ooh that!"

Prussia pulled back with a smirk, letting the smaller nation catch his breath slightly.

"Top drawer, right hand side. And _hurry_."

Gilbert kissed Canada again as he reached to the side to rummage in the top drawer, finally pulling out an opened tube of lube. He quickly slicked his fingers, sliding his hand under Canada's hips. He pulled back from their kiss as Matthew let out a moan, his free hand moving to grasp the blond's erection.

"You do not have the right to remain silent," the albino hissed into the blond's ear. He slid his finger into the other's entrance taking in the moan it received. "This officer wants to hear every sound you make."

"G-Gilbert," Matthew moaned, burying his face into the other nation's neck. "Please, Gilbert, _please_!"

"What did I tell you to call me?"

"O-officer Beilschmidt…please…I need you inside me…"

"When you put it that way, how can I say no?" Prussia asked, pulling his fingers out and spreading lube on his erection. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready, please, Gi-Officer Beilschmidt.."

Gilbert pushed in, not waiting for any more confirmation. Matthew's head fell back, his eyes closing as he moaned. The albino bit his lip to hold back a groan at the tight heat surrounding him.

"M-move," Canada commanded breathlessly. "Move, officer Beilschmidt…"

Prussia began to move his hips, pulling back slowly and pushing in just as slow. The blond moaned, trying to buck into the other nation and speed up the pace.

"Faster…"

"Faster what?"

"Faster, officer…"

"That's right," Gilbert hissed, beginning to move faster, lips falling to his partner's shoulder to press bruising kisses to his skin. "Ask just like that."

"Ah, please, more, officer, I need more, faster," Matthew started chanting, interjecting with moans as Prussia would pull back and thrust in at an increasing speed. The blond nearly screamed as his prostate was struck, arms winding tighter around the albino's neck. "please, like that, more…"

"Are you close?" Prussia asked, hands gripping Matthew's hips tighter.

"So so close," was the whimpered response. One of the albino's hands fell to the blond's neglected erection, fingers dancing along the sides before closing around it, pumping up and down.

"Gil-I'm going to-_Gilbert!_" Matthew screamed as he released, splattering on their stomachs. Prussia grunted as the blond's passage restricted around him, following soon after with a quiet groan of the other nation's name. He flopped onto his side, wrapping his arms around Canada and pulling him closer.

"Do I still need to call you Officer Beilschmidt?" Matthew asked, half joking.

"Hmm…I think you should always call me that."

"You have _got _to be kidding."

"…sure?"

Matthew rolled his eyes.

"MATTIE! WHERE'RE YOU? I JUST CAME IN CAUSE THE DOOR WAS OPEN AND EVERYTHING! I BROUGHT CAKE!"

Matthew sat up quickly, trying to pull the sheets up over him and Gilbert. And then the door opened, framing Alfred and the dish in his hands. The dish that fell when he saw the two nations in bed.

The sexy cop outfit and handcuffs were a bit difficult to explain.


End file.
